En la mirada del Diablo
by A place in this world
Summary: Bella Swan es una cazadora de almas de 17 años la cual nunca ha estado segura del rumbo de su vida ni de si lo que esta haciendo es lo correcto. Su vida, va a cambiar cuando deba trabajar con la malvada Meredith, una mujer fría y calculadora y su modo de ver las cosas se verá afectado apenas llegue la familia Cullen, quienes le harán ver con otros ojos el mundo.
1. El comienzo

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.

Personaje principal: Bella, una adolescente de 17 años la cual constantemente pelea consigo misma para descubrir si lo que ha estado haciendo a lo largo de toda su vida ha sido realmente lo correcto. Una chica victima de lo que la sociedad le ha dicho la cual toda su vida ha hecho cosas que no quería. Una cazadora de almas.

UN COMIENZO

Ingrese a aquella habitación, asustada de lo que me esperase allí dentro. Mis pasos eran los únicos que se escuchaban en aquel lugar y mi respiración agitada rompía con el silencio que antes había reinado. Mis manos estaban sudando y mis piernas temblaban con cada paso que daba. Cada vez me acercaba más y más a aquel gigantesco escritorio, tras el cual se encontraba sentada la mujer mas temible de este universo, la mujer mas fría, calculadora e inhumana que pudiese existir sobra la faz de la tierra: Meredith Capricio

Me quede helada, allí parada sin saber si quiera que hacer o que decir para hacerle notar mi presencia. No fue necesario igualmente, ya que como siempre, poseedora de muy buen oído, la mujer sintió mi presencia y de inmediato se volteó. Me sobresalte un poco al fijarme como rápidamente se había acomodado, ahora me miraba de arriba hacia abajo, con un aire de superioridad y un poco insatisfecha con lo que veía.

Junte mis manos entonces, esperando que dijese algo, esperando que de su boca saliera sonido alguno, más no sucedió, simplemente se quedo allí, mirándome detenidamente durante un largo tiempo, el cual se me hizo eterno.

Aclare mi garganta, esperando captar su atención, pero no sirvió de nada, seguía distraída observando con detenimiento cada uno de los detalles de mi forma de vestir, de mi postura, de mi rostro.

- La nueva - dijo una voz detrás de mi entonces. No fui capaz de voltear a ver más simplemente supe que nuevamente estábamos solo las dos porque escuche las pisadas de la otra persona alejarse.

- ¿Eres tu? ¿se supone que me debo conformar con esta cosa? - dijo finalmente aquella mujer, trague sonoramente saliva y me quede helada ante sus primeras palabras, realmente "amable" para ser nuestro primer encuentro.

- Bueno, pues no veo a alguien mas en esta habitación, asi que si, supongo que soy yo y se va a tener que conformar conmigo - respondo victima del enojo, para luego darme cuenta de que en realidad me debí haber quedado callada, la mujer se para de su asiento y me mira a la cara con mas odio que antes. Como cuando una serpiente evalúa a su victima, ella se acerca poco a poco hasta quedar finalmente a unos centímetros de mi.

- Mira niña, no soy la típica persona amable a la que posiblemente estas acostumbrada. No tengo planes de ser amable contigo ni de andar haciendo favores, asi que aceptas eso o bien puedes, la puerta esta abierta, te puedes retirar. - La mire un poco confusa sin saber a lo que se refería, segura de que no me dejaría ir tan fácil como me lo estaba haciendo parecer. Lo pensé por unos minutos y entonces me di cuenta de que...escapar de esto no me llevaría a nada, y de que, si iba a robar almas que mejor manera de hacerlo que junto a la criatura mas fría del universo.

- Tampoco estoy aquí para hacer amistades asi que...- respire hondo antes de continuar - ¿usted será ahora mi jefa no es asi? - me miro, asintió cautelosa y entonces se retiro nuevamente a su escritorio como si no tuviese mas palabras que decir. Ella había terminado de hablar y yo tambien. Dudosa voltee sobre mis talones y me dirigí hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir de allí, necesitaba tomar aire fresco.


	2. Conociendo a Bella

Si vas a contar una historia debes empezar por el inicio, para que asi el lector no se pierda. Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan y tengo 17 años. Posiblemente no me crean, pero mis preocupaciones tienen que ver con algo mas que el colegio, notas o peleas de amigas, se podría decir que mi vida no es tan normal.

Nací y he vivido en Forks siempre. Mis padres son separados y en este momento estoy viviendo junto con mi padre y mi hermano Emmett, un chico grande y fuerte, jugador de fútbol americano. Mi padre es el oficial Swan, un hombre que se ha ganado el respeto de todos en el pueblo. Y ¿mi madre? mi madre se llama Renee y vive en otra ciudad. Cada navidad nos visita y realmente no me preocupa mucho que no este con nosotros, por suerte se encuentra junto con Phil, su actual novio el cual me cae muy bien porque cuida de ella.

Trabajo en la compañía de Meredith, una mujer fría y calculadora. Cazar almas es lo mio, y desde hace tiempo que me dedico a esto. En la empresa mis amigos mas cercanos son Jane y Alec, dos hermanos mellizos los cuales realmente saben como hacer su trabajo. En el colegio, mi vida es totalmente normal y me llevo bien con varias personas. Jessica, Angela, Ben y Mike son mis amigos mas cercanos.

Soy una chica normal si dejamos de lado el asunto de cazar almas. Me gusta la música y soy una completa adicta a los libros. Leo cualquier clase de literatura y escucho cualquier cantidad de música. Como a toda persona joven, me gusta la privacidad y de vez en cuando salir con mis amigos. Peleo en ocasiones con mi hermano y unas cuantas veces se me pasa hacer alguna tarea o estudiar para una evaluación.

No tengo novio, no soy una chica muy romántica que digamos. Soy malisima en los deportes y toda una torpe a la hora de caminar, como si fuese...un imán para los problemas!

Sin mas ni menos entonces que comience la historia, comencemos hablando acerca de mi día, un día de mi vida común y corriente.


	3. La rutina de todos los días

- ¿Por que tarda tanto esa mujer? - dijo Alec un poco impaciente al ver que Meredith no salía de su oficina.

- Paciencia hermano, paciencia que tarde o temprano tendrá que salir - dijo Jane entonces tranquilizándolo, voltee a mirarla y su expresión simplemente expresaba paz y tranquilidad. Su cabello rubio estaba perfectamente recogido en una moña hacia atrás dejando ver su angelical rostro por completo. Sus ojos verdes miraban fijamente a la nada y su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. En su rostro mantenía una sonrisa demostrando entonces lo poco que le estresaba tener que esperar. En respuesta Alec simplemente suspiro impacientemente. Pusimos entonces las dos los ojos en blanco más no pronunciamos palabra alguna.

Escuchamos entonces pasos por el pasillo y fue cuando supimos que finalmente la mujer tenía un momento para nosotros. Maggie, la asistente de ella, salió entonces por el pasillo. La mujer ya mayor nos miro por un segundo y se detuvo en seco en el pasillo. Respiro, volteo su mirada en dirección a la oficina de Meredith, y entonces nos volvió a mirar esta vez con una sonrisa. Uno a uno nos paramos cuidadosamente para quedar asi a disposición de las palabras que esta mujer nos dijera. Tenía que dejarnos pasar, es decir, después de todo el tiempo que habíamos esperado, tenían que dejarnos pasar.

- ¿La señora Meredith finalmente tiene un espacio para nosotros? ¿o no? - dijo desafiante Alec, con su típica forma de ser tan egocéntrica y arrogante. Jane y yo simplemente optamos por callar, como siempre este muchacho ponía tenso el ambiente. La mujer simplemente lo observo, con cara de pocos amigos, más no hizo caso a su comentario. Todos ya sabíamos como era este muchacho y no tenía caso tratar cambiarlo, el jamás cambiaría.

- Meredith los espera en su oficina, vallan rápido, a la jefa no le gusta esperar mucho. - dijo entonces y de inmediato nos encaminamos por el pasillo hacia la habitación del fondo, donde se encontraba la oficina de ella. Hacia ya varios meses que llevaba trabajando con esa mujer, me conocía su casa casi al derecho y al revés y me conocía ya los caprichos de ella. Meredith era alguien impaciente, a quien, como ya se dijo antes, no le gustaba que la hiciesen esperar. Para ella todo tenia que estar perfecto siempre, y si no lo estaba...entonces estabas metido en un gran lió. Las cosas se hacían como ella quisiera, a la hora que se le antojase.

La primera en entrar fue Jane, quien como siempre con estilo y elegancia camino en dirección hacia el escritorio. Su sonrisa fue lo primero que le mostró a la mujer antes de tomar asiento.

Ingrese entonces yo, un poco mas torpe y dispareja que mi compañera. Con cuidado de no caerme, me senté junto a Jane, en frente del escritorio, tratando de no hacer ruido alguno.

Finalmente entonces entro Alec, detrás de mi. Su forma de caminar, su expresión y con tan solo verlo, hacia que la gente notase lo poco que le importaba la opinión de los demás. Con poca elegancia se sentó en aquel asiento junto a mi y miro sin expresión en dirección a un punto perdido, esperando a que la primera que hablase fuera la mujer.

- Buenos días Meredith, ¿como te encuentras hoy? - dijo Jane tratando de romper la tensión que nuevamente se había dado en aquel lugar el cual de repente se me hacia muy reducido. La mujer nos miro entonces a través de sus lentes. Sus ojos grises no expresaban nada, su ceja se levanto levemente y luego regreso a su lugar y fue entonces cuando finalmente respondió.

- Muy normal, ¿tendría que estar bien o mal? es un día como los demás, nada salido de lo común. - dijo ella, haciendo entonces que el silencio regresase nuevamente al lugar.

- ¿Algún nuevo trabajo que podamos hacer? - dijo entonces Alec, impaciente al ver que la mujer no volvió a emitir palabra alguna. Fue entonces cuando ella , incomoda e irritada se aclaro la garganta antes de hablar. Con la elegancia que la caracterizaba se levanto entonces de su asiento y comenzó a caminar por aquella habitación.

- Las personas están continuamente entrando y saliendo de la ciudad, nuevas personas y familias están llegando a vivir aquí, al pequeño pueblo de Forks. Para mi, una pobre mujer ya sin ánimos de nada, me queda muy complicado estar pendiente de aquellos intrusos que no son humanos...ya saben, las almas, esas que por mas inocentes y hermosas que aparenten ser, pues...simplemente no lo son. - respiro antes de continuar hablando - su misión entonces ahora cual es: necesitamos mas almas, nos estamos quedando ya sin rehenes, todos mueren tan...fácilmente. - dijo esto con un tono de falso lamento - vallan allá afuera, exploren el mundo y tráiganme rehenes, traigan almas nuevas que me sirvan, traigan nuevas victimas, cueste lo que cueste - dijo lo último entonces haciendo énfasis en cada una de las palabras. Los tres simplemente nos miramos y por primera vez en mi vida pude ver ese lado tan inhumano del que todos hablaban, ese lado cruel que poseía Meredith, esa frialdad que solo ella tenía.

Camino de vuelta a casa, tras despedirme de mis compañeros, simplemente no pude dejar de pensar en lo que allí dentro me habían dicho. Personalmente, matar almas jamás me había supuesto un problema, de cierto modo, le estaba haciendo un bien al mundo. Pero otra cosa era el hecho de ponerme a pensar en lo que esa mujer les hacia una vez las llevábamos a su compañía, se me ocurrían tantas posibles torturas y lo peor de todo, todas demasiado inocentes si las encajabas en la mente de aquella mujer.

Para cuando llegue, había pasado el tiempo suficiente pensando en el asunto como para lograr torturarme a mi misma con mis ideas. Las luces estaban apagadas, por lo que simplemente deduje: no había nadie en casa.

Emmett al parecer había salido de fiesta con sus amigos, y quien sabe quien sería su nueva conquista ahora. Charlie, mi padre se debía de encontrar trabajando, como siempre, y bueno, en cuanto a mi, la soledad no era algo que me molestase. Me encerré en mi cuarto y puse mi mente en blanco. Conecte mis audífonos al reproductor de música y me deje llevar por la melodía que comenzó a sonar, esperando asi poder dejar de lado, por un minuto si quiera, el mundo real.

* * *

Hola, bueno se que la historia no ha estado clara hasta el momento y que ha sido un poco confusa asi que para aclarar. En este caso, el mundo en el que vive Bella va a tener ciertos seres de mas, como vampiros (quienes entraran después en la historia) lobos, humanos y como ya se pudo ver en la historia: almas.

Las almas son seres que perfectamente se pueden hacer pasar por un humano, actúan como este y su cuerpo es idéntico al del humano. Con el transcurso de la historia podremos ir viendo que tienen solo una cosa diferente: la maldad que llevan dentro de si es infinita. Por esta razón se podría decir que Bella piensa que hace un bien al cazar estos seres, pero...igualmente Bella es humana y tiene sentimientos, y por otro lado Meredith no es que sea la mas inocente, asi que en cierto modo se puede decir que Bella llegará a tener cierto pesar por estas almas al ver en las manos de quien van a quedar.

Es mi primera historia, les pido paciencia si algo no queda muy claro del todo, trataré de ser muy especifica en cuanto a cada detalle de la historia y espero que les guste.


	4. Un nuevo problema

Paso la semana, pasaron los días y la rutina seguía siendo la misma. Regresaba siempre del colegio inicialmente con la intención de estar atenta en caso de que un alma anduviese por allí, pero después, pensaba nuevamente en la malvada mente de Meredith y en las torturas que se podía idear y simplemente me daba pena, me daba pena por todas esas almas, asi que bajaba la guardia y seguía como si nada.

La mayoría del tiempo me la pasaba sola en casa, estudiando para algún examen o haciendo alguna tarea, ya ni tiempo tenía para recostarme un momento y pensar, el colegio se había encargado de llenar toda mi agenda. Emmett se había encontrado últimamente muy ocupado con las practicas, entrenando con el equipo, asi que a casa solo iba a dormir. Charlie, mi padre, había estado ocupado con unas cuantas misteriosas desapariciones, últimamente en Forks se habían presentado muchos asesinatos y la razon no la sabíamos.

Jane y Alec se encargaban de buscar almas mientras yo simplemente me mantenía ocupada, estudiando, estudiando...y estudiando. En parte, comenzaba a descubrir que eso de estar tan ocupada con el colegio no era tan mala idea, era buscadora de almas y lo sabia, ese era mi trabajo, pero desde que había comenzado a trabajar con Meredith, desde aquel día en que nos había ordenado buscar nuevas victimas simplemente porque las otras estaban muriendo...un lado humano de mi había aflorado, demostrándome asi que después de todo no odiaba tanto a las almas, que no tenía nada en contra de ellas, y que por mas de que mi trabajo fuese capturar a aquellas criaturas, simplemente...no quería dejarlas en manos de Meredith, no viendo lo inhumana que podía llegar a ser.

Termine de preparar la cena y me dirigí con la comida hacia la sala donde me senté en el sofa y encendí la televisión un rato. Empece a pasar los canales sin fijarme en ninguno en especial, esperando encontrar una película o serie la cual no me obligase a pensar, simplemente me quería relajar.

Pasaron las horas, seguí sola en casa. Para cuando llego el tiempo de dormir ya me había hecho a la idea de que me tendría que acostumbrar a la soledad, por lo menos durante el siguiente mes. Escogí de mi armario una pijama y me la puse, deje toda la ropa del día en un asiento del extremo de mi habitación y me recogí el pelo en una moña, me dirigí entonces a la cama.

La noche estaba tranquila, en silencio...cosa que me gusto. Al día siguiente tendría un horario muy pesado y tenía que estar con todas las fuerzas posibles para no caer.

* * *

No recuerdo que soñé, no recuerdo en que momento llegaron mi padre y mi hermano a la casa, simplemente lo siguiente que recuerdo es despertarme con los rayos del sol entrando por mi ventana. La cortina estaba ligeramente abierta y abajo se podía escuchar como alguien caminaba, de un lado a otro, haciendo todo el ruido posible. Supuse que era mi padre, tratando de preparar el desayuno, asi que no le di importancia a aquel desorden y simplemente me dirigí al baño, debía arreglarme para un día mas de clase.

Un pantalón, una camisa blanca de cuello V y mi pelo marrón cayendo sobre mi espalda. Baje las escaleras con mi maleta colgada al hombro y me dirigí directo hacia la cocina. Mi padre estaba allí, le sonreí en modo de saludo y me dispuse a preparar mi desayuno. Cereal, jugo y un emparedado. Termine de comer entonces y al salir de la cocina pude ver a mi hermano sentado en la sala, comiendo como un oso hambriento su gran desayuno. Recogí mi chaqueta y las llaves del auto y me despedí de papá y Emmett. Salí de casa, aburrida de que estuviese haciendo tanto frío y caminando lo más rápido posible para entrar al auto.

Comencé a conducir en dirección al instituto esperando a que no estuviese lloviendo cuando llegara. Como siempre el estacionamiento estaba lleno, por mas de que el clima no fuese el mejor. Deje mi vieja pick up lo mas alejada posible del resto de los autos. Camine cubriendo mi rostro del frío con la chaqueta. Como era de esperarse, mis amigos se encontraban al otro lado del estacionamiento, hablando animadamente junto a la camioneta de Tyler. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Ben, Tyler y...Lauren, con la cual no me llevaba muy bien. La primera en recibirme fue Jessica, quien feliz se acerco hasta mi para abrazarme. Posteriormente siguió Mike, quien como de costumbre tan tierno y amable me saludo muy amablemente. A este lo siguieron Angela, Ben y Tyler y por último Lauren, quien simplemente se dedico a darme una sonrisa falsa.

Ignore la actitud de ella, ya que ya me había acostumbrado a su forma de ser tan seca y simplemente me limite a charlar animadamente con el resto de mis amigos, de los cuales ninguno parecía percatarse del comportamiento que solía tener ella conmigo. Caminamos con Jessica y Angela en dirección a la primera hora de clase: Español.

Español puede que no fuese mi materia favorita pero realmente me gustaba. Lamentablemente desde que habían cambiado al maestro, la clase se había vuelto mas aburrida de lo normal. Tome asiento junto a Jessica y me prepare para escuchar TODO lo que había hecho el fin de semana. Angela se sentó detrás nuestro y por suerte para ella, tuvo la oportunidad de prestar mas atención a la clase que yo.

La siguiente hora se me hizo mas fácil, en física mi compañero era realmente callado y tímido. La clase después de unos minutos se volvió aburrida asi que después de aburrirme de escuchar hablar al profesor acerca del universo, me puse a hacer garabatos en mi cuaderno.

Y asi se paso el día, hice un examen en historia, en el cual creo yo, me fue bien. Realizamos algunos ejercicios en álgebra, un poco de deporte en educación física y finalmente llego Biología, la última hora de clase. Normalmente en esta clase, solía estar sola, sin compañero, simplemente yo y el cuaderno.

Llegue tranquila al salón, sabiendo que todavía faltaban unos minutos para que empezase la clase. Salude a Mike quien se encontraba charlando alegremente al fondo del salón y tome asiento. Organice mis cuadernos y me dispuse a esperar a que empezase la clase. El profesor llego entonces y no me percate del nuevo compañero que llegó hasta que se sentó junto a mi.

Pelo cobrizo, delgado y muy pálido. Sus ojos negros y sus labios rojos. Sin decir palabra alguna tomo asiento, mientras yo simplemente me dispuse a bajar la mirada, intimidada por alguna razón con su presencia. Deje caer una cortina de cabello y puse todos mis esfuerzos en prestar atención a la clase. La postura de mi compañero era notablemente tensa, sus nudillos estaban fuertemente apretados, aferrados al borde de la mesa, su mandíbula apretada y lo mas alejado posible de mi. No se por qué pero eso me afecto, el hecho de que tan rápidamente me rechazara. Enojada y un poco decepcionada me pase la última hora de clase, incomoda por el comportamiento de mi misterioso compañero.

Agradecida me levante de mi asiento cuando sonó el timbre que indicaba que el día había terminado y finalmente podía regresar a casa, alejarme del mundo y lo mas importante alejarme de aquel chico nuevo tan raro.

Intente esquivar a mis amigos, caminando rápidamente hacia el estacionamiento, no me detuve, no me importaba nada, simplemente me quería ir de allí. Una vez en mi auto encendí el motor y conduje de vuelta a casa, segura de que en aquel día no ocurriría nada extraordinario. El día no había mejorado y el cielo seguía nublado. Una vez en casa me dispuse a ponerme un poco mas cómoda. Me quite los zapatos, deje la maleta sobre mi cama y me prepare algo de comer.

Iba entonces a iniciar con mis deberes cuando...

¡Toc Toc ! sonó la puerta ¿quien podría ser? mi padre tenía las llaves de la casa al igual que mi hermano y hoy no tenía planeado ningún encuentro con alguien en especial...¡Toc Toc! nuevamente sonó, quien fuera que estuviese tocando era insistente. Intrigada baje por las escaleras rápidamente y me dispuse a abrir la puerta.

- Hola - dijo entonces aquella voz tan familiar apenas abrí la puerta, no era como que me disgustase su visita pero tampoco me alegraba mucho el día. Espere entonces a que continuase hablando. - ¿Puedo pasar? - asentí y sin pensárselo dos veces Alec entro. No fue entonces hasta que estuvo sentado que hablo nuevamente. Me miro seriamente por un momento y después entonces comenzó a hablar. - Una sola palabra: VAMPIROS

¿Vampiros? lo pensé por un momento y entonces comprendí todo. Nuestro problema ya no eran únicamente las almas, mucho menos Meredith, estábamos lidiando con algo mucho mas grande: VAMPIROS. Tantas muertes, tantas desapariciones últimamente...solo tenían una razón. Y ahora, cuando finalmente lograba deshacerme por un momento del problema de las almas, del problema de Meredith y sus horribles torturas, aparecía uno peor...

* * *

Hola, bueno aquí hay un nuevo capitulo, si tienen alguna duda, consejo o critica respecto a la historia estoy dispuesta a tenerlas en cuenta. Gracias.


End file.
